Attack dogs have been much used in premises, closed at night, to freely roam from room to room and instantly rush to the sound of any intrusion. However most attack dogs can only remain continent for about four hours, when not confined in a kennel. In addition, most attack dogs become unduly excited when an intrusion is sensed, jumping up on furniture, rushing headlong past furniture and over rugs and otherwise are not usable in luxurious clubs, or similar premises having costly fragile furnishings, valuable floor and wall coverings, statuary or the like.
It has heretofore been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,412 to Colsher of Nov. 13, 1962 to confine game birds in a wire cage in a corn shook out in the field and to release the birds by electric wire connection to a hidden enclosure. Such a release system however is manually operated rather than automatic, the released birds fly in all directions and an operator is continually required to select which cage will be unlatched and when.
Burglar alarm systems are well known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,832 to Bolinger of Jan. 22, 1974 wherein a time delay is incorporated to permit an inside switch to be closed to arm the circuit and yet give the operator time to exit from an outside door. An alarm circuit which includes the radiation of a signal, or beam, which will be broken by an intruder to sound an alarm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,336 to Massa of Aug. 6, 1974.
The system of this invention can be used with any burglar alarm circuit to automatically control the actions of an attack dog in a luxurious environment.